Akira Kishida
(By Fubuki Tanaka and Zak) (By The Messenger) |motif = Watch Katakana Kamen Riders |type = Protagonist Hero |affiliation = |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Elite The Movie: The Light and the Darkness (production order) Nexus Has Arrived! (chronologically) |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Legend Taisen: Heisei Rider vs Legend Rider Battle! |numberofepisodes = 55 (Nexus) 3 (Legend Taisen Trilogy) |casts = |image2 = }} is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Nexus. History Becoming Nexus 17 year old high schooler Akira Kishida gets late in class and the teacher tells him to go to detention. He was then beat up by other students, and luckily escaped. The then found a mysterious watch (which would become the Nexus Legendwatch) on the floor. He took it, and put it away. He then stumbled upon a twisted version of Kamen Rider Elite as it started attacking him. He mysterious blank watch turned into the Nexus Legendwatch. Then The Messenger appeared and granted him the Jidai Driver. Akira took it, and transformed into Kamen Rider Nexus. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. Akira transforms into Kamen Rider Nexus by inserting the Nexus Legendwatch into the right-hand slot on the Jidai Driver. His base form's visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads . Nexus's personal weapon in his base form is the Era Edge. - LegendModes= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. EliteMode is Nexus's Kamen Rider Elite-based form accessed by inserting the Elite Legendwatch into the left-hand on the Jidai Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Elite's DragGod Form. Its visor spells out . - Sokudo= '''SokudoMode' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. SokudoMode is Nexus's Kamen Rider Sokudo-based form accessed by inserting the Sokudo Legendwatch into the left-hand side of the Jidai Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Sokudo's Engine Form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Racebottles. - Transactor= '''TransactorMode' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.7 cm. *'Rider Weight': 142.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 20.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 26.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. *'Maximum Flight Speed': 49000km/h TransactorMode is Nexus's Kamen Rider Transactor-based form accessed by using the Transactor Legendwatch in the left-hand side of the Jidai Driver, invoking Transactor's Dollar Form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after TransaCards. - Freeze= '''FreezeMode' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 207.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 128.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 25.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. is Nexus' Kamen Rider Freeze-based form accessed by using the Freeze Legendwatch in the left-hand side of the Jidai Driver, invoking Freeze's Artic Form. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Water and Air Trinklizers. }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Nexus' upgrade form, accessed when the Upgrade Legendwatch has no other Legendwatches inserted into it. Its visor and right shoulder reads . - Elite= '''Elite Mode' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Nexus' Kamen Rider Elite DragGod Danger-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Elite Legendwatch into the Upgrade Legendwatch and rotating the Jidai Driver. The chest and left shoulder of UpgradeMode Elite Mode read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. '''Appearances:' Nexus Episode 16 - Sokudo= - Transactor= - Genso= }} - DoubleNexus Legendwatch= Kamen Rider DoubleNexus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Nexus's super form accessed by splitting the DoubleNexus Legendwatch into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Jidai Driver. His visor reads "Double" in katakana. In this form, Nexus wields the Ultimate Edge. He can combine it with the Era Edge to create the Ultimate Era Edge This form's finisher is the Double Jikuu Attack. }} }}